Tweezers are well known in the art. The standard use of tweezers is well set forth in prior patent applications by the same inventor. The prior applications by the inventor is described as use of barbed tweezers and a magnifying glass for viewing the area in which the barbed tweezers are being used.
This magnifying glass assists the gripping of a foreign object in the desired area and the removing of the undesirable foreign object from the skin. The magnifying glass being positioned over the points of the tweezers provides for this very useful purpose in the particular matter. The area being accessed by the tweezers can now be viewed more clearly through the magnifying glass and with much greater efficiency.
However, sometimes it is desirable to move the magnifying glass out of the way without moving the entire arm, on which it is mounted, out of the way. Having found this desired aspect of a tweezers and magnifying glass combination, it is necessary to modify of the prior device to achieve the desired results. Nothing is currently available to meet these important criteria.